Escritores de Fics II
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Como Dean Winchester reagiria se lesse nossas fics... Parte Final. WINCEST!


**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa e começa logo após os eventos do episódio "The Monster At The End Of This Book". – _**WINCEST!!!!!!!!**_

**3. Possui conteúdo adulto. Muito adulto. Sério! Se não gosta não leia! Fica aqui a advertência. **

4. Sem beta, por que é surpresa (nem tão surpresa assim, já que tem gente esperando. Né, Empty? Thata? Miss?). Desconsiderem os "errinhos".

**Algumas palavras:**

Eu sonho. Tenho uma relação atípica com sonhos. Eu sempre sonho. E normalmente lembro nos mínimos detalhes de cada sonho. Às vezes não, quando estou muito cansada, mas isso é raro. E então uma noite eu sonhei. Um dos sonhos mais legais que já tive com Supernatural. Sou uma fã tão alucinada com por eles que chego a sonhar, é verdade. Com todos os personagens, mas principalmente com Dean e Sam. E dessa vez não foi diferente.

Então resolvi escrevê-lo, por que me pareceu uma história muuuuiiiiiiiitttttooooo legal. Claro, tive que preencher algumas lacunas, e no meio do caminho tive que refazer algumas partes. Assim como surgiram outras idéias, como por exemplo incluir o nome de um autor fictício. É difícil colocar em palavras o que eu _"vi"_. Acho que nem todos vão gostar dessa vez, mas... _Eu_ não agüentaria não postar... De qualquer forma, eis minha homenagem (parte II!) a todos os writerfics ou ficswriters (eu e meu inglês péssimo, kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!), em especial a EmptySpaces11 (cara, como você é bacana!!!!) e a "foférrima" da Thata Martins.

"Escritores de Fics" foi a primeira parte do sonho, acreditem se quiser. A história que segue é a ultima parte... Então recomendo que antes de lerem essa, leiam "Escritores de Fics", por que na verdade é uma fic só.

Então divirtam-se e deixem um review! Vou adorar saber como vocês receberam essa fic, também.

Bjks.

_**Galatea Glax, junho de 2009**_

_**SDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDDS**_

Havia saído de apartamento a horas. Rodara pelo centro da cidade, acompanhando de longe todos os profissionais noturnos. Garis, prostitutas, equipes de manutenção. Uma cidade grande nunca dormia. Havia sempre gente acordada por todas as partes.

Depois de um tempo cansara do centro e rumara para os subúrbios. Percorrera alguns bairros nobres, vendo as casas bem cuidadas, com gramados verdes e bem cortados na frente. E rodara também por bairros mais barra pesada. Mas tudo estava calmo. Parecia que o a própria cidade conspirava para que ele não tivesse em que pensar a não ser o irmão.

Teve uma súbita vontade de continuar rodando, rodando, indo, indo, indo. De sair da cidade, do estado, do país. Do mundo. Do mundo em que seu irmão se declarava para ele.

Não conseguia acreditar que Dean o beijara, na boca. Não conseguia nem acreditar que ele o beijara. Dean era muito mais um cara de socos dos que carícias. O típico machão. Se fosse outra situação riria dele, mas estava chateado demais, enraivecido demais para rir. Raiva era uma palavra que resumia bem o que estava sentido. Estava com raiva de Dean. Com raiva daquele Dean sensível, dramático. Como detestava aquela faceta dele. Quando finalmente aprendera que sensibilidade não tornava fácil o trabalho, que abstração de tudo que conhecia como emoção pelo bem maior que era o correto, Dean se revelava quase com uma versão dele mesmo, há anos trás.

Acelerou o Impala, permitindo que o ronronar do motor o acalmasse um pouco.

Não adiantou muito.

Dean não tinha o direito. Quem ele pensava que era para colocar os dois naquela situação infame? O que ele queria? Enlouquecer e arrastar, ele próprio Sam, para um inferno maior do que já estava vivendo? Não bastasse tudo que vinham passando? Que ele, Sam, vinha passando? Aquela sensação de que ele tinha que se sacrificar, que ele tinha que fazer tudo sozinho, por que só ele era capaz disso e ainda teria que lidar com aquilo? Com aquela "descoberta" de Dean?

Por um instante sentiu-se fraco. Se ao menos Ruby atendesse ao telefone, poderia ter mais uma dose e tentar esquecer toda aquela conversa estapafúrdia de Dean sobre escritores de fics e aquela súbita paixão por ele.

Sam bufou de raiva. Uma raiva imensa. Havia entrado em choque quando do beijo. Quando sentira a boca de Dean na sua. Mas agora estava furioso. Tentou se acalmar e por um instante achou que perderia a direção do carro. Acabou estacionando.

Entendia agora o sentimento que levava Dean a esmurrar, quebrar, destruir coisas. Era isso que sentia nesse momento. Queria arrebentar com a cara de alguém. Alguém loiro e de olhos verdes.

Respirou fundo. Será que ele não entendia? Que só ele, Sam, podia deter tudo aquilo? Que só ele, Sam, poderia matar Lilith e acabar com aquela bagunça? Por que ele era o responsável por tudo aquilo? E o que Dean tinha feito naquela tarde? Dean tinha estragado tudo. Mesmo que tudo desse certo, o que tinham um com outro estava perdido. Por aquela declaração idiota. Imbecil. Como poderiam continuar trabalhando juntos, dividindo o mesmo quarto, as refeições, tão próximos como os irmãos que eram? Todas as vezes que olhasse para Dean veria alguém apaixonado. Inferno. Já não gostava de trocar de roupa na frente dele antes. O que dirá agora. Mil vezes inferno! Ele tinha estragado _tudo._

Já era tarde. Tinha que voltar para o kitnet.

Por um momento se sentiu desorientado. No instante seguinte entendeu o porquê. Havia rodado e rodado e no final havia parado em frente ao apartamento. Estava no ponto de origem. Lá em cima, Dean o esperava.

...

Ele entrou no kit com máximo de silencio possível. Mas não adiantou nada. Assim que fechou a porta, Dean acendeu o abajur do lado de sua cama. Estava sentado, com as pernas cruzadas sobre o colchão. Tinha a pior expressão do mundo. A mais sofredora.

- Você está acordado. É tarde. – Sam ficou sem jeito.

- Eu disse que iria te esperar. – disse baixinho.

- Droga, Dean. É essa cara que eu faço? De cachorro que caiu da mudança? De baby, como você diz? – Sam olhou para ele irritado. – Pois eu entendi, ok? Dá para parar de me olhar assim? – Ele jogou as chaves em cima da mesa.

- Sammy...

- Você está terminantemente proibido de me chamar assim, Dean. – Sam não sabia o que fazer. Ser trocava de roupa e ia dormir, se dormia vestido, se ia se trancar no banheiro, se pegava suas coisas e ia embora.

Dean observou aquela luta interna durante algum tempo. Levantou e caminhou até Sam.

- Deixa ver se entendi. Você está com medo de mim? De que eu me "aproveite" de você, Sam? – Dean o olhava espantado. - Você acha que seria capaz de forçar você a qualquer coisa que você não queira?

Sam o encarou, expressão fechada. A atitude do irmão irritou Dean de forma astronômica.

- Você é um idiota, Samuel Winchester! Eu me abro com você, me exponho de uma maneira que nunca fiz com ninguém e você acha que fiz isso para me dar bem? Você acha mesmo que essa seria uma atitude de quem "AMA"???!!! – A voz saiu mais alta do que esperava. – Forçar você a ficar comigo??? Estúpido! – Dean se afastou massageando as têmporas.

- Estúpido, eu? Idiota, eu? E você, Dean Winchester? O que você é? Você estragou tudo! Você fez o maior rombo em nossas vidas. Nem mesmo demônios conseguiram a destruição que você conseguiu em uma única tarde! Você, dando ouvidos, se deixando levar por esses... esses... escritores – a voz carregada de desprezo. – conseguiu destruir tudo que tínhamos. Como você acha que vou conseguir continuar do seu lado? _Você_ é doente!

Aquilo foi um jogo sujíssimo. Um golpe muito baixo. Que doeu. Que o cortou ao meio. Que o lançou numa nuvem de ódio. Não chegou a pensar. Quando se deu conta já tinha feito.

O soco acertou o rosto de Sam com toda a força. Ele cambaleou para trás, desequilibrado. Não chegou a cair, conseguindo recuperar a postura antes. A boca sangrava. Ele devolveu o olhar para Dean. Podia entrar numa briga. Merda! Queria entrar naquela briga. Socá-lo até vê-lo implorando para que parasse. Seria capaz disso. Mas pensou que isso seria muito pouco. Iria pegar suas coisas e ir embora. Chegou a sorrir por alguns momentos. Para um coração apaixonado o que poderia ser pior, não é mesmo?

Sam deu meia volta sobre si mesmo e foi até a pequena cozinha americana. Pegou o primeiro pano que sua mão achou, abriu a torneira e deixou que a água o umedecesse. Passou na boca limpando o sangue. Havia um corte, claro. Não muito grande pelo que podia sentir, mas iria inchar e ficar dolorido por uns dias. Mas Dean não veria isso. Estava indo embora naquele instante.

Virou-se, mas não pode dar um passo sequer. Dean estava praticamente colado a ele. Menos de um palmo os afastava. Sam observou o irmão colocar as duas mãos na bancada, formando um cerco em volta dele. O movimento fez com Dean o olhasse de baixo. Aquilo que via em seus olhos era... adoração?

- O que você está fazendo, seu maluco? – Sam ainda segurava o pano contra a boca.

- Desculpe-me. Você me provocou. – Dean o olhava. Fixamente. – Do que você tem medo, Sammy? – Dean abaixou a voz. Era um sussurro que saia de sua boca. Isso obrigou Sam a aproximar inconscientemente a cabeça para ouvir. – De que talvez queira o que estou oferecendo? De que talvez aqueles - Dean imitou a voz de Sam ainda há pouco. - _escritores_ estejam mais certos do que eles mesmos sabem?

Sam por algum motivo estava preso no olhar do irmão. Nada daquilo fazia sentido. Do que Dean estava falando, afinal? Que ele, Sam, também queria sexo com o próprio irmão? Ele riu.

- Você realmente está precisando de um médico, Dean. – Ele tentou sair do circulo formado pelos braços dele, mas Dean se manteve onde estava.

- Você não vai me responder, Sammy? – O mesmo tom de voz. – E se eu começar? Você vai ser _homem _o suficiente para me repelir? É disso que tem medo, não é? Você tem medo de que se eu me insinuar, – Dean tocou o peito dele, colocando a mão sobre seu coração. – se eu te provocar, você não resista e acabemos fazendo sexo, certo? Acabemos juntos. Bem juntos.

Sam sacudiu a cabeça. Sentia-se sendo hipnotizado. Preso naquele mar verde que eram os olhos do irmão.

Dean sorriu irônico. Deixou a mão escorregar do coração de Sam para baixo. Ela percorreu o peito, a barriga, até parar entre as pernas de Sam. Tocando-o levemente.

- Deixe-me sair! – Sam empurrou Dean, mas ele voltou a mão para a bancada e fechou-as em tono da beirada. Manteve os olhos presos nos de Sam. – Dean!

Sam estava arfando. Estava com raiva. Estava confuso. Queria sair imediatamente dali. Por que havia voltado??

Ele empurrou Dean de novo, mas dessa vez, Dean soltou a bancada. Sam passou por ele sem perceber o movimento do irmão. Dean acompanhou o trajeto de Sam e antes que ele pudesse sair de seu alcance, agarrou a gola da jaqueta dele, trazendo-o para si. Dean era mais baixo do que Sam, então se ergueu para alcançar a boca dele. Colou sua boca na dele e dessa vez ele aproveitou a surpresa do outro, a boca entreaberta de Sam, e enfiou sua língua, buscando a língua de Sam. Obrigando-o sim, a um beijo. Um beijo ardente, sufocante. Puxou-o para baixo, voltando a sua posição inicial. Prendendo seu pescoço pela gola da roupa.

Sam realmente foi surpreendido com o movimento. Agarrou os punhos de Dean, lutando para se libertar. Mas não conseguiu. Não conseguiu sair daquela prisão que era as mãos de Dean. Da prisão que era a língua exigente do outro.

Não entendeu. Seu cérebro deu um nó. Sua boca, contra sua vontade, correspondeu ao beijo.

Lábios quente, macios, exigentes. Língua que invadia, queria, explorava, sôfrega. Sam correspondia.

Quando finalmente Dean terminou o beijo, afastou o rosto para respirar e observar o irmão, sem soltar sua gola. Sam tinha os olhos fechados, ainda segurando os punhos de Dean.

Sam abriu lentamente os olhos, encarando o irmão. O que Dean viu foi raiva, menosprezo. Desdém. O entristeceu tanto que a única coisa que pode fazer foi soltar a roupa de Sam.

Mas dessa vez foi Dean a ser surpreendido. Tinha soltado Sam, mas Sam não o soltara. Continuava segurando seus pulsos, com força. O encarava.

Dean chegou para frente. Sussurrou em seu ouvido – Vamos, lá. Pode mandar ver. Me dá o soco que você quer e vá embora, Sam. É isso que você quer não é? Ir embora? Então vá. – Afastou-se novamente, fitando-o. – Vá se encontrar com Ruby. E fazer o que quer que você faça com ela nas minhas costas. Eu vou tentar te proteger mesmo que você não fique sob minhas asas, maninho. Você pode me abandonar quantas vezes quiser. Eu jamais farei isso com você. Nunca.

- Cala a boca! – Sam jogou sua perna contra as pernas de Dean, desequilibrando-o, fazendo com que tombasse. Conforme o corpo de Dean caiu, preso pelos pulsos, Sam se deixou cair também. Pousaram os dois no carpete corroído do kit. Dean, sentado, por baixo, pulso presos. Sam, ajoelhado, por cima, as mãos fechadas.

Ficaram naquela posição durante frações de segundos. Sam foi abrindo as mãos devagar. Dean olhou para os pulsos agora livres e depois para Sam. Não entendia. Sam não queria. Mas estava ali. Era uma permissão que lia na atitude dele. Então era aquilo.

Dean voou na blusa social de Sam, abrindo-a com desespero. Os botões voaram para todos os lados. Sam arrancou a jaqueta jogando-a longe e partiu para tirar a camiseta de Dean.

Abraçaram-se, beijando-se com furor. Foi um choque de emoções. De um lado angústia tristeza, carência, do outro fúria, desprezo, rejeição.

Dean empurrou Sam um pouco, fugindo de sua boca, descendo por seu pescoço, indo brincar em seu peito. Passou a desenhar mapas com a língua, descobrindo cada um dos mamilos, mordiscando-os, lambendo-os, chupando-os. Arrancando gemidos altos da boca de Sam, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo do outro. Apertando, alisando, descobrindo. Sam não agüentou muito tempo. Impediu Dean de continuar com aquela tortura, fazendo-o se deitar.

- É isso que você quer, Dean? Você vai ter, então.

Sam começou a desafivelar o cinto da calça de Dean com urgência. Ele ficou ali, a mercê do irmão, observando com olhos semicerrados, aquele cara, que irmão ou não, era o grande amor de sua vida.

Sam foi rápido. Dean estava descalço e ele puxou a calça e a boxer de uma vez só, expondo toda a nudez do irmão. Não queria pensar naquilo, mas não pode controlar seus pensamentos sobre a beleza de Dean. Em como ele era bonito. Em como era bom o cheiro dele. Em como era delicioso o gosto dele. Não podia suportar a própria ereção dentro das calças. Desceu a mão no pescoço de Dean e percorreu todo o tórax, desvendando cada músculo, achando o caminho de pelos claros que levava até o membro ereto. Tocou-o como a coisa nova que era. Percorreu a base peluda, acompanhando as artérias dilatadas, até chegar à glande. Tocou-a com as pontas dos dedos. Apertou-a devagar, fazendo o irmão gemer alto. Começou a masturbá-lo lentamente, num tormento que fazia estrelas saltarem diante dos olhos de Dean.

Ele gemia, num estado de total languidez. Sam o tocava, o acariciava. Estava tendo dificuldades para se segurar. Sentiu-se um adolescente em sua primeira vez. O prazer vinha em ondas e o desnorteava.

Precisava ver Sam. Queria dar tanto prazer quanto o que estava recebendo. Segurou a mão que o tocava, encarando o irmão. O que recebeu foi um balde de água fria. Esperava ver tudo nos olhos de Sam. Esperava ver a rendição que ele próprio sentia. Mas o que encontrou foi uma frieza polar. O olhar de Sam não condizia com o que o resto do corpo estava fazendo. Por um momento ele não soube o que fazer.

Sam se desvencilhou da mão de Dean.

Ainda estava ajoelhado e começou a desabotoar sua calça com pressa também. Dean engoliu em seco. Não conseguiria encarar naquele momento o que seu cérebro estava gritando. Sam estava ali, com ele, para castigá-lo. Para machucá-lo. Não conseguiria. Olhou para seu irmão. Apesar de ter sido muito pratico com a calça de Dean, Sam penava em abrir os botões da própria calça. Dean enfiou as mãos por entre as mãos dele e rapidamente abriu todos os botões. Sam sentou no chão e foi então a vez de Dean puxar a calça dele, que ficou presa no tênis. Sam levantou os quadris empurrando a boxer pernas abaixo, acompanhando o resto roupa e do calçado. Numa confusão de pernas, mãos e roupas, se livrou de tudo. Então ele também estava nu. Dean arfava. Absorveu toda a figura do outro. Sam era lindo. O corpo bem definido, torneado. Lindo.

- O que você está esperando? – A frieza abissal o massacrava. Sam só faltou apontar para o próprio pênis.

O cérebro de Dean gritou de revolta. Canalhice era um termo lisonjeiro para o que Sam estava fazendo. Ainda assim Dean continuou. Não conseguiria parar.

Voltou a beijá-lo, descendo por seu queixo, mordiscando-o, alisando seu corpo, fazendo percursos com a língua que poderiam acordar músculos sensíveis. Incendiando-o de todas as maneiras. Finalmente chegou entre suas pernas e abocanhou toda a ereção de Sam, como gostava que as mulheres que levava para cama fizessem com ele, Dean. O chupou com gana, com vontade, com desespero. Queria que ele gozasse. Que tivesse muito prazer, todo o prazer. Quem sabe assim, quem sabe o prazer, quebrasse toda aquela frieza.

Sam estava gritando. Para quem nunca tinha estado com homens, Dean sabia perfeitamente o que fazer. Estava enlouquecendo-o. Segurou-se. Não iria terminar assim. Estava furioso. E a fúria lhe deu a mais cruel das idéias.

Empurrou Dean, impedindo-o de continuar na tarefa.

- Sammy, me deixa terminar. – Dean murmurou num fiapo rouco de voz.

- Nós vamos terminar, Dean. Do meu jeito.

Sam continuou empurrando, manipulando, torcendo Dean como uma marionete, até tê-lo deitado de bruços. Levou os dedos até a boca e pegou saliva. Levou até entre as pernas de Dean e começou todo um escrutínio naquela parte mais sensível.

Dean se conteve para não gritar. Havia pano a alcance de sua mão. Algumas das roupas. Puxou-a até a boca e a mordeu. O cheiro dele. Era a blusa do irmão.

Ter os dedos de Sam dentro dele doía. Mas não tanto quanto saber que o que estavam fazendo era tudo, menos amor. Ter Sam investigando seu corpo pelo lado de dentro era o motivo perfeito para Dean se permitir fazer o que vinha adiando desde o começo daquela discussão.

Enquanto gemia, mordendo a blusa dele, se permitiu chorar.

Sam não levou muito tempo naquela "pesquisa". Montou sobre o irmão e substituiu seus dedos pelo pênis que latejava. Encontrou todas as dificuldades para concluir o movimento. Dean começou a gemer mais alto.

Sam parou por um momento, deixando que Dean se acostumasse a parte que ele já havia introduzido. Tempo para que ele relaxasse o suficiente para Sam terminar de entrar.

- Cuidado com seus desejos, Dean. Eles podem se realizar. – Mesmo a voz de Sam estando tão rouca quanto a dele, o monstro da frieza ainda estava lá, sarcástico. – Agora podemos acabar. – cochichou ao seu ouvido.

Sam começou o movimento, entrando e saindo de Dean lentamente. Mas a lentidão foi substituída aos poucos pela sofreguidão. Ter Sam dentro dele doía. Mas em algum momento aquilo tinha se tornado bom. Em algum momento que não sabia precisar quando, o fato de Sam entrar passou a tocar algo lá dentro que _realmente_ o fez ver estrelas.

Sam gemia e gritava em seu ouvido, perdido em prazer. Dean não teve outra escolha a não ser acompanhá-lo e ultrapassá-lo. Seu corpo parecia estar perto da aniquilação total. Sentiu-se explodir. O gozo veio como uma avalanche. Uma avalanche que o catapultou para fora do corpo.

Gritou.

Nunca havia gozado daquela maneira.

Sam não demorou muito mais. Dean absorveu as ondas de choque dos movimentos do irmão, tentando relaxar e permitir que Sam também usufruísse do mesmo prazer que recebera. Finalmente Sam gemeu mais alto e relaxou também, soltando o corpo em cima do corpo de Dean, exausto.

Todos os limites haviam sido ultrapassados.

...

O que o acordou foi o braço dormente, que ficara por baixo dele. Não tinha a menor idéia de que horas eram, porem ainda não havia amanhecido.

Fez um movimento tentando se ajeitar mas o peso de Sam o impediu.

- Sammy? – Sussurrou. Segurou um lado do quadril dele e o sacudiu.

- Hum? – Sam tinha um dos braços entorno do peito de Dean. Ao ser chamado, apertou o abraço. Dean gemeu, sem ar. Sam era um bocado forte. Continuou abraçando-o como se ele fosse algum tipo de bicho de pelúcia. Sam movimentou os quadris, roçando nele.

Dean sorriu. O sorriso foi aumentando, aumentando. Riu alto. Bicho de pelúcia. Isso sim era muito gay. Sam definitivamente tinha coisinhas muito delicadas. Menininha! Continuou a rir. Mas nem isso o acordou.

- Sammie... – Dean se recontorceu todo, bruscamente, fazendo o irmão finalmente responder com alguma lucidez e aliviar a pressão do abraço.

- O que é? Que foi? – Sam parecia estar de mal humor. Retirou o braço, suavizando também o peso.

- Vamos deitar na cama. O chão é bem desconfortável, baby. – Ele saiu debaixo de Sam e levantou.

- Não me chame de baby. – Sam tinha os olhos semi cerrados. Sua voz soou irritada.

- Vamos lá, Sammy. – Dean estendeu a mão. Seu irmão o olhou como se tivesse vendo... um inseto. Mas a piada sobre o bichinho de pelúcia estava dançando na mente de Dean. Ele respondeu aquele olhar com um sorriso.

Um sorriso amoroso.

Sam olhou para aquele sorriso e depois para a mão estendida.

- Anda, Sam.

Aquela mão estava a ponto de fazê-lo iniciar uma nova briga. Que estava acontecendo com Dean? Ele não havia entendido que queria uma discussão? Ignorou a mão solenemente e levantou sozinho. Caminhou em direção a sua cama.

Dean o laçou pela cintura, fazendo-o virar para encará-lo.

- Amanhã... – ele olhou para a janela. – ou quando acordarmos de novo, você pode brigar comigo, jogar a culpa de tudo que aconteceu em mim. Mas hoje, – Dean apertou o irmão contra ele, olhando dentro de seus olhos. – dorme comigo?

Sam continuava frio. Distante. Dean receou ser empurrado e ignorado. Mas Sam ficou do jeito que estava. Apenas parado, preso dentro do abraço do irmão, o fitando.

Dean o soltou e segurou sua mão. O puxou em direção a própria cama. O kitnet possuía duas camas, tipo viúva, lado a lado. Ele foi para a cama que ocupava. Puxou as cobertas e deitou. Manteve as cobertas levantadas.

Sam observou Dean se ajeitar. Sua mente dava ordens para que fosse para a outra cama. Mas não tinha mais controle sobre o próprio corpo. Ele se movimentou contra sua vontade, entrando debaixo dos cobertores e se aninhando no irmão. Dean jogou a ponta que segurava por cima de Sam, acomodando-se ao corpo dele, de maneira que os dois, mesmo numa cama um pouco menor que uma cama de casal, ficassem confortáveis. Apagou a única luz que testemunhara aquela noite.

Sam passou o braço novamente sobre o peito de Dean e foi esconder o rosto no pescoço dele. Dean levou a mão até a nuca do irmão e iniciou uma massagem que brincava com o cabelo comprido do outro e ia até os músculos tensos do pescoço de Sam. Ficou bastante tempo nisso, tentando relaxá-lo.

- Sammy, você ainda está acordado? – A voz de Dean baixinha.

- Sim. – Tom neutro na voz de Sam.

- Sabe aquela autora? A EspacesVides?

Sam se retesou. Levantou a cabeça, seu corpo emanando irritação.

- Não, Dean. – disse baixinho também. - Não quero falar sobre esses autores, essas fics, Supernatural, Chuck, fã! Não!

- Calminha, Sammy. Relaxa. – Dean fez força, puxando-o para a posição em que estava antes, enfurnado em seu pescoço. Gostava de tê-lo ali. Gostava de ter a respiração dele contra a pele. – Apenas ouça. A EspacesVides escreveu uma fic em que Supernatural é um seriado de TV. Os atores que nos interpretam se chamam Jensen, eu e Jared, você. É simplesmente hilário. – Dean estava divertido. - Por que Jared é oposto de você, maninho. E Jensen é todo sério, faz força para acompanhar as brincadeiras do colega. É mais tímido, apesar de saber lidar com o público.

- Sei. E eles têm um caso. – Sam cheirou o cantinho sensível logo atrás da orelha de Dean. A voz chateada.

- Não nessa. Em outras sim. Nessa Jared tem certeza que Dean, eu, ama Sam, você, de uma maneira não muito fraternal e isso é tema de discussão entre ele e Jensen. – Dean não resistiu. Riu baixinho.

- E você acha muito divertido isso, não é? – Sam sussurrou no seu ouvido. Dean piscou para a escuridão. A cama estava quente, confortável. O calor que provinha do corpo de Sam era delicioso. Dean queria apenas que o tom de voz de Sam melhorasse.

- Acho Sammy. Agora eu acho divertido. Antes não. – Pela cabeça de Dean passou um sem números de histórias em que Sam o magoava, o destratava. Em que o abandonava. Histórias que o quebravam todas as vezes que lia. Por que não conseguia desassociar o Sam personagem, do Sam que estava em seus braços. – Temos fãs, Sammy. Muitas. Mais do que você pode imaginar. É uma paixão tão fervorosa que chega a assustar.

- Pois eu também li algumas histórias daquela vez, Dean. E é incrível como sempre sou o vilão da sua história. Parece ser uma tendência entre suas mulheres, suas autoras, quererem protegê-lo a todo custo. Mesmo quando se trata de mim. – Sam comentou sem muito interesse.

Dean sentiu uma pontada no estômago.

Ficaram em silêncio.

A escuridão os envolveu como um imenso manto. Dean desistiu de conversar. Queria tanto que Sam se sentisse como ele, mas não adiantaria nada forçar a barra.

Uma frase que leu em uma daquelas histórias, que iniciava uma daquelas histórias, brotou em sua boca: - Quando se olha muito tempo para um abismo, o abismo olha para você.

A frase saiu baixinha, doída, triste. Um sussurro que passaria despercebido, se não fizesse silencio absoluto dentro do kit. Sam pode ouvir como se Dean tivesse gritado. O trecho inteiro, de Friedrich Nietzsche em seu livro Para Além do Bem e do Mal passou por sua cabeça:_"Quem combate monstruosidades deve cuidar para que não se torne um monstro. E se você olhar longamente para um abismo, o abismo também olha para dentro de você"._

Aquilo foi a gota d'água.

Sam afundou naquele abismo, sendo levando por ondas de culpa, remorso, dúvida. Tudo que tinha feito tinha feito também por ele, Dean. Por que ele também tinha o direito de ser feliz. De ter uma família. Ter um canto. Se não tivesse nascido, nada disso teria acontecido. Seus pais estariam vivos. Dean teria uma outra vida. Não teria tido aquela vida louca que fora o cenário e o motivo para estarem onde estavam. Naquela cama. Queria dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que tudo daria certo. Mas não podia. Assim como pode provar da densidade do amor de Dean aquela noite, sabia também que ele, Sam, não sobreviveria. Tinha essa sensação de finitude dentro dele. Algo que o acompanhava há algum tempo e que dava-lhe certeza de que seus dias estavam contados.

Sabia que quando o dia amanhecesse fingiria que nada tinha acontecido. Sabia que correria atrás de Ruby e com a ajuda dela, mataria Lilith. Ou morreria tentando. Mas ali, naquele momento, seu coração falou mais alto. Ali, naquele momento, poderia dar a Dean o que negaria no dia seguinte e em todos os demais. Para o próprio bem do irmão mais velho.

Sam se aconchegou ainda mais ao corpo de Dean. Colou a boca em seu ouvido.

- Amo você, Dean. Nunca esqueça isso.

....

Fim.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSD

**Notinhas:**

1 - Viu, Thata: sua frase ficou ótima... Obrigada por me deixar usá-la: "Parece ser uma tendência entre suas mulheres, suas autoras, quererem protegê-lo a todo custo. Mesmo quando se trata de mim."

2 - Empty: Já li tantas histórias suas que já não sei onde li a seguinte frase: "Eu sou o herói da sua história." Acho que foi em "História de Nós Dois" (viu, ela não me sai da cabeça, pode até não ter sido nela, mas... foi ela que ficou, ai-ai.) e acho também que foi do Jared para Jensen... Então não resisti quando estava escrevendo a frase da Thata. Tive que plagiar você ao inverso. O Sam _teve_ que dizer: "E é incrível como sempre sou o vilão da sua história". "Num" resisti...

3 - Meu sonho foi só até a conversa na cama, com Dean tentando animar o Sam. Contando sobre Jared e Jensen... Acordei rindo, claro. Porem... ao escrever a cena de sexo fiquei tão intoxicada por esse Sam canalha, filho de uma puta, cretino, que acabei mudando o final... Tudo bem. Não foi uma redenção. Mas foi quase, vai... Pelo menos o ódio mortal que senti dele passou... Espero que o de vocês também!

Bjks Muitas!!!!

_Galatea Glax_


End file.
